Once More, With Feeling!
by Warrioress of the Fang
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are top of their class at Shikon Musical Academy. They're best friends until the results of an important contest tears them apart. But when the opportunity to work together to form a big band arises, will they move past their grudges?
1. Kings and Queens

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Yay! New story time! =D I really hope you all like this. I miss writing the high school scene. Of course, this is a music academy, but still. Anyway, on with the show!**

"Once more, with feeling!" said the music instructor fervently, flailing his arms in the air as if it would make the choir before him do any better. He looked over his shoulder when he heard his door open. He signaled for the instruments and choir to cease as he made his way over to the principal.

"Ah! Headmaster! What brings you to my rehearsal?" he greeted pleasantly, though pleasantries were the farthest thing from his mind. Still, the man did issue his paycheck. The least he could do was address him respectfully, even though his constant bubbly attitude did grate on his nerves. No matter.

The headmaster smiled, nodding in that annoying bubbly fashion in which he did everything. "I've brought you a new prodigy! She's new here, but very talented. Professor Menomaru, meet Kag—wait, where'd she go?" He looked behind him to see that the little girl he'd been leading around was now gone.

...

Kagome Higurashi looked around the corner. Good, no one was after her yet. She knew what the headmaster would make her do. He wanted to show her off. Just like everyone else in her life. Well, she loved to sing, but she just wasn't ready to sing in front of a group of complete strangers. The very thought terrified her.

She'd been singing for years at her old school, the star of its musical program. Right now, being ten years old and in the most advanced music courses offered wasn't quite normal. She'd come to accept being different from her peers. And after a while, she made friends and lived quite comfortably, enjoying the use of her talent.

But then her mother had died. Now, it was just Kagome and Souta, her brother, living with their only family: Aunt Kaguya.

Little Kagome began to creep backwards when she stepped on what felt like a foot and fell over, taking the rest of the foot's unknown body with her. She sat up and moved her hair out of her face, only to see the most interesting-looking boy she'd ever encountered.

He was scowling at her. "Sheesh. Pay more attention." His hair was to his shoulders and silver. His eyes were a piercing, angry gold. Atop his head were what looked like dog ears. Before she could stop herself, she leaned over to touch them.

"So fuzzy." She muttered. He swatted her hands away and growled, standing up.

"Not the ears!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry! They're just so cute." She apologized.

The boy blushed. "Whatever. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before."

She stood up and wiped any dirt off of her backside and legs. "Um…I'm Kagome. What's your name?"

He snorted. "Inuyasha."

"What a cool name!" she exclaimed.

"It's not that great." He rolled his eyes. "So, why are you hiding?"

"Who said I was hiding?" she said defensively.

He just raised an eyebrow. "Do you walk backwards because you have eyes in the back of your head, then?"

She sighed, explaining to him in a very cute, ten year old way her situation with the headmaster. Inuyasha smirked when she finished.

"I'm in the choir, too. You don't have to hide anymore, 'cause now you know someone here." He grabbed her hand and made his way back to the band room. The headmaster smiled at them when they entered the room.

"Well hello there, Inuyasha. I see you've found our new student."

"Yeah. She got lost." He was still holding her hand.

Kagome looked at her feet. "I'm sorry, sir."

He laughed. "No harm, no foul. Now, Inuyasha, why don't you go join the rest of the choir for a moment?"

"Fine." Inuyasha slowly let go of her hand and reluctantly did as he was told.

"Kagome," the headmaster turned to her, "won't you please sing for Professor Menomaru? I'm sure he can find a place for you here." He looked at the mentioned instructor. "Right, Professor?"

Menomaru crossed his arms and smiled, but looked like he was in pain. "Right."

Kagome hesitated, feeling her cheeks grow warmer every second. Her frantic eyes found Inuyasha's gold ones. He waved at her and gave her a thumbs-up. She sighed. "Okay." She thoughtfully ran a hand through her hair, trying to decide what song to sing. She took a deep breath and began.

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow._

_You're the closest to Heaven I'll ever be,_

_And I don't wanna go home right now…"_

After she was done, the headmaster and the rest of the choir clapped. Menomaru looked as if he might faint. Kagome shyly smiled and looked at Inuyasha. He was grinning at her, his fangs showing. Relief washed over her like rain.

"Didn't I tell you, professor?"cheered the headmaster.

"That you did." Menomaru looked down at Kagome. "You'd be excellent for our female soloist in the chorus. If you're interested, that is."

Kagome couldn't really say no, with everyone watching her. And when she looked into Inuyasha's eager eyes, she knew she could belong here. She agreed to do it, and went to join the chorus in their rehearsal. After they were done, she approached Inuyasha with a shy gate.

"Kagome, you were awesome!" he said, smirking at her. She blushed.

"Thanks. I heard you in the rehearsal. You're really good, too." She said.

He tilted his chin up, a cocky smile on his lips. "I'm the male-alto lead in the chorus!" he said proudly. "Which basically means I'm like, the Lord and everyone else are my subjects."

Kagome giggled. "You're so funny! Wait, I'm the lead female soprano! What does that make me?"

Inuyasha stroked his chin in thought. "Hm. I guess that makes you the Lady. Like, a queen."

"A queen? Really?" she said eagerly. He nodded.

"I'm the King and you're the Queen. We'll rule this academy!"

And they were. Inuyasha and Kagome became inseparable after that day. They were constantly tied together in their classes all the way through middle school. Kagome had grown accustomed to Inuyasha's cocky attitude and mean temper. Meanwhile, Inuyasha had learned to handle himself around girls. Kagome was the only girl who wasn't scared of him because he was a half demon. In their seventh grade year, they made two more friends: Sango and Miroku.

Sango was an excellent bass guitarist with a tough, tomboy attitude that usually was marked by the way she dressed when not in their academy uniforms. She and Kagome were much like sisters after they met. They first encountered one another when Kagome had tripped over Sango's bass in the band room and twisted her ankle. Sango had been so afraid it was broken; she picked Kagome up off the ground with her own hands and took her to the nurse.

Miroku was a drummer, and quite the flirt. Of course, sometimes he was a bit on the lecherous side. He grew up with Sango, and she was the only female he felt comfortable enough with to actually touch her bottom or any other part he found attractive. He met Inuyasha and Kagome in seventh grade when he flirted with Kagome out in the open, and right in front of Inuyasha. Following what he believed at the time to be brotherly instincts, Inuyasha snapped at Miroku in Kagome's defense. That was when Sango came running up to let them know who Miroku was, and they all became a common group of friends.

...

"Inuyasha! Look at this flyer! Lisa Furukawa is coming to our school!" Kagome rushed over to her best friend after school, flailing the flyer in her hand. He chuckled and took it from her when she was close enough, taking a look at it for himself.

"Wow. And there's going to be a contest?" He continued reading. His jaw dropped. "And the winner gets to record a track with her? Are you shitting me?"

Kagome squealed. "I LOVE Lisa! I'm going to enter-you should too!"

"Psh. Duh. Not like I can let the queen out-do the king in his own domain." He gave her a challenging smirk. Kagome grinned, knowing that as long as one of them was the winner, it wouldn't change anything.

"See you at the auditions!"

...

Kagome didn't like to remember that day. She had been so happy, only to turn to the one she thought would be just as happy and discovers it was all a lie between them. All she would let remain in her mind was the image of his back as he walked away after glaring at her, his gold eyes shimmering with anger. Her image of him blurred and she quickly went to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

**A/N: Next chapter will be their first year in high school for the music academy. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!**


	2. Grudges

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Here is chapter two! You get to revel in the hostility between our two beloved characters! Enjoy!**

Kagome put her Music Appreciation 101 textbook in her locker, sighing. She loved music, but man she hated that class. Partially because the lectures were annoying, and also because she had no one she was really friends with in the class to talk to.

Well, there was _him_.

But he hadn't spoken to her, at least not kindly, for nearly a year. The guy was a total creep.

She felt something sharp hit her neck and her eyes followed a paper ball to the ground at her feet. She looked up. Speak of the devil. No one else would have thrown it. She didn't really have any enemies. All except for _him_. The bloody "king" of Shikon Musical Academy.

"Ugh. Inuyasha, really? Just how old _are _you?" she hissed.

Inuyasha came closer to her. He was so tall now. He'd gotten bigger over the summer. His hair was longer than hers now, but his eyes were golden as ever. His looming presence unnerved her, but she wouldn't back down from him. No way in hell would she.

He gave her a condescending smile. "I'm the same as you, Kags. You might wanna take that target sign from your forehead. It's giving people the wrong idea."

She glared. "Don't call me Kags as though you're my friend. And you should take the letter L down from your forehead. It's obvious enough to everyone what you are without it."

Now it was his turn to scowl. "Don't like me much, do you?"

"On the contrary, I just can't get enough of your childish wit and charm."

He growled. "Sorry that it doesn't live up to your perfect standards."

"And I'm sorry that you don't have any."

His fist landed harshly against her locker. That was definitely going to leave a dent. He hovered closer to her face, an eerie, penetrating look in his eyes.

"This won't stop until you admit that I'm better than you." He whispered.

She reached up and pulled his dog ear closer to her mouth. "I'm not admitting something that's not true. And even if it was, I wouldn't tell you until you stopped acting like such a sore loser."

He snarled and jerked out of her grip. "Till tomorrow, bitch." He said before walking over to another girl with long, gorgeous black hair and chocolate brown eyes. She stoked his arm, which he wrapped around her, and they walked away together.

Kagome sighed. The guy was obsessed with bringing her down. It wasn't enough that they had been equally matched in that bloody contest. No, _he _had to win. And he _didn't_. So now his goal in life was to make her miserable.

Well, he'd have the day off tomorrow. She wouldn't be in school for him to torment.

"**PERVERT**!" she heard a girl yell, followed by a loud "WHAP!" She smiled and turned around.

"Hey, Kags!" said Sango as she bounded toward her. Kagome laughed.

"Hey Sango. We still on for the movie tonight?"

Sango nodded. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Kagome grinned at the boy who appeared next to Sango, rubbing his now red cheek. "Hello, Kagome. I apologize you had to witness such an embarrassing scene."

She chuckled. "No need to apologize. You wanna join us tonight?"

Sango gave her a look that could kill. She shuddered.

"Thanks, Kags, but I've already got plans." Said Miroku, saving her from a fate worse than death.

"Oh?"

"Well, Inuyasha already…" he said hesitantly.

Kagome's eyes instantly turned cold. "Have fun." She looked at Sango. "I'll see you at my place, Sango." She then walked away.

Miroku sighed when she was gone. "Great. She's mad at me."

"Well, it's to be expected. He's still very mean to her."

"This is so ridiculous." Miroku crossed his arms. "They need to move on and be friends again."

"No, _Inuyasha _needs to apologize and get over himself." Sango corrected him.

"True. But that's not gonna happen anytime soon."

* * *

Later that night, Kagome and Sango stood in line at the concession counters. They were pretty far in the back. Sango looked at her watch.

"At this rate, we'll be late for the show." She groaned.

"You go ahead and find us some seats, Sango. I'll get the snacks."

Sango nodded and left Kagome in line alone. She looked around, but immediately regretted doing so when she found a pair of gold eyes. She sighed. Well, at least Miroku was with him, so he couldn't torment her in public. They both walked her way.

Miroku smiled. "Hey, Kags. Fancy meeting you here."

She returned the smile. "Hey, Miroku." She avoided looking at Inuyasha.

Miroku looked between them awkwardly. "Uh, sorry. I thought you and Sango were going to do a movie thing at home."

"No, it's fine. I don't care." Kagome shrugged.

"My ass." Mumbled Inuyasha, but she heard him.

She glared at him. Damn, why did he have to be so bloody good-looking? He was wearing a white shirt with sleeves down to his elbows, jeans, and sandals, and hemp jewelry around his neck and wrists. This was ridiculous! Since when did she find him attractive?

"If you'll excuse me. I'm going to see my movie." Kagome said before walking away. Klutz that she was, she wasn't watching where she was going. **BAM**! "Oh! Excuse me! I'm so…sorry…" she trailed off, for speech didn't come as easily once she looked up at what, or rather who, she had run into.

* * *

Inuyasha watched Kagome walk away. _Damn_, when she looked so cute it was hard to hate her. She was wearing her hair curly tonight. Her tank was a baby pink and was snug against her chest. She had very nice cleavage; he had to give it to her. She wore a khaki mid-thigh skirt and brown flip-flops.

_Hot damn_. Kagome was sexy as hell.

But that didn't change a thing. He should've won. It wasn't fair. Nothing was fair when it came to this sexy girl with the voice of an angel.

He noticed her nearly fall over and squinted his eyes. Who he saw standing In front of her made a growl instinctively rise in his throat.

_Koga_.

**A/N: Ohhhh snap! Is Yasha jealous? What's Koga to Kagome? REVIEW TO FIND OUT!**


	3. Awakened Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Sorry for the wait, I've been dealing with some real life stress and we all know how that can be. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Koga smiled down at Kagome, his expression the definition of the word cocky. Kagome tried to make herself speak, but she was speechless. Koga was one of the hottest boys in school, aside from Inuyasha. His hair was a deep brown to contrast with his bright blue eyes. He was a wolf demon, and sported a brown tail from behind him. He was wearing blue jeans, a pair of Chuck Taylors, and a grey tank underneath a dark red button-up shirt.

Koga also happened to be the best keyboard player at Shikon Musical Academy.

"No, it's not a problem. Your name's Kagome right?" he asked.

Kagome swallowed and nervously bunched the edge of her shirt in her hand. "Yeah. Um, Koga, right?"

"You're pretty famous at school. I've heard you sing before. You're amazing."

Kagome blushed. "You really think so?"

He nodded, grinning. "And you're super cute, too. Those blasted pictures they post on the bulletins at school definitely don't do you justice."

She smiled. "Thanks. You're, uh, not so bad yourself."

He smirked. "So, what movie are you seeing?"

"Um, New Moon. You?"

"Aw, you're not one of those Edward-obsessed fan girls are you?" he whined.

"Actually, no. I really enjoyed the books and plus, I'm more into Jacob."

He raised an eye brow at her. "So, you like wolves, eh?"

She blushed again. "I guess you could say that."

He looked over the girl called Kagome once more. His tail twitched when he smelled mutt. His eyes found Inuyasha not too far away, looking like he wanted to march right over and pulverize him. So, the mutt had a thing for Kagome? Well, he certainly couldn't let that go unnoticed.

"Well, I'll let you get to your movie. I'm just leaving now."

"Oh, all right. Well, it was nice to meet you." She said softly.

"I'll see you at school, Kagome." Koga winked at her, tapped his finger under her chin playfully, and walked away.

Kagome let out a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding as she watched him leave. Well, tonight was just interesting. She looked over at Inuyasha, who was looking at her.

Why didn't he look away?

Why did he look like he wanted to devour her?

She shivered. Why, she wasn't exactly sure. She wasn't afraid of him. What else could it be? Oh well. Sango was waiting.

* * *

Inuyasha tapped his fingers on his desk impatiently, waiting for the bell to hurry up and ring. He really hated this class. His eyes trailed over to the desk one row over and two seats up from his own seat. That was where Kagome usually sat, but she wasn't there today. He didn't know why that bugged him so much. It's not like he needed her there. Well, if she wasn't at school, how would he keep himself entertained?

Why did it bloody matter?

When class finally let out, he stood against the wall, deep in thoughts that aggravatingly revolved around Kagome. His focus was interrupted when he felt someone touch his shoulder. He snapped back to reality and looked down to see his girlfriend, Kikyo, standing before him. She was smiling up at him seductively. He forced himself to return the smile.

"How was your day, Yasha?"

"It was fine. Yours?"

"Long. I've been thinking about you all day. Do you want to come over? My parents won't be home till later tonight."

He was tempted, and was about to say yes, when a sudden thought struck him like lightning. He sighed. "Sorry, but I can't. I've got tons of homework to do and I have to do a family dinner thing…Y'know…with my family."

She looked offended, but smiled anyway. "Okay. Well, I'll see you sometime this weekend, right?"

He nodded awkwardly. "Sure you will. I'll catch you later." He turned around and walked away from her, his destination a clear picture in his mind.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she tucked her black dress underneath her knees. She placed the white flowers in her arms by the grave marker. She lit the incense and clapped her hands together to pay her respects. When she finished, she leaned back and looked up at the sky.

"Happy birthday, Mom. We miss you a lot. Kaguya's taking good care of us. Sometimes I think she tries to live through me, though. She keeps making me do all these school-related contests and talent shows. I love singing Mom. I do. But she makes me do so much against my own will that I feel like I'm getting tired of it." Tears stung her eyes. "Sometimes I just wish…I had throat cancer or something…or that I could just be mute…at least then I wouldn't be anyone's puppet. Oh, and I've lost a friend, mom. That boy I told you about last year? Yeah, him. I won a contest and he was my opponent. He took it to heart and hasn't forgiven me for beating him. I wish I could take it back. But Kaguya…she made me do it. She said if I didn't win, she'd never forgive me. Never speak to me. I'd have to get a job and fend for myself. Mom…she's the closest thing to you that I have. I didn't want to lose that."

She wiped the tears away. She smiled sadly at the grave marker and went to lean against it. This might be disrespectful to some, but she felt that if her mother could talk to her, she would want to hold Kagome in her arms and comfort her. Her eyes drooped, and before she knew it, she was fast asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha stood before Kagome, scanning over her black dress and then the name on the marker. He had never met her mom because she'd died before he met Kagome five years ago. From the way Kagome had always described her, she sounded like a very likeable woman.

"_She was beautiful, Inuyasha! I wish so much that I looked like her!"_

Inuyasha mused as he looked at Kagome's sleeping form. "Well, hell. I'd say your wish was granted." He muttered. He looked around. It was getting late. He couldn't just leave her out here, even if he couldn't stand her. He kneeled down next to her and gently took her into his arms bridal style. She murmured something incoherent and snuggled against his chest. _Man this chick can sleep through anything. Well, except for thunderstorms._

He remembered when they were eleven and Inuyasha had Kagome over to stay the night with him. His parents had set up a place for her in the guest bedroom. They were both in the rooms by midnight. Around one in the morning, Inuyasha had been startled awake by the piercing sound of thunder. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He wanted to get some water, so he walked out of his room. But his ears picked up the sound of sniffling. He followed the noise to the room Kagome was staying in. He quietly opened the door and saw Kagome wrapped up in the blanket, sitting up on the bed, covering her ears and crying softly. Inuyasha walked over and tugged on her arm. She jumped slightly and looked at him.

"_You don't like thunderstorms, do you?" he inquired._

_She shook her head and sniffled. "My mom…she died in a storm…they scare me..."_

_Inuyasha frowned and got up on the bed next to her. "It's okay. I'll stay here with you until you can go to sleep, okay?"_

_She nodded. They both laid down and he quietly sang a soothing tune into her ear. The next morning, his mother had found them both asleep._

Inuyasha approached Kagome's house and stood, trying to remember which one was her room. He found the window because he could smell her scent emanating from it. He swiftly jumped up and opened the window, entering her room. Holding Kagome with one arm, he pulled open her covers and tucked her in. He sighed and flexed his fist in irritation. _You hate her, remember? The past is the past. You have a girlfriend. You need to stop it._

But he couldn't. So he leaned down, kissed her mouth softly, and then sprang from the room.

* * *

Kagome stirred and yawned, waking up from dreaming of odd things. Odd things being Inuyasha. Why had she had a dream of him? He was an arrogant jerk who loved to hate her. And why did her lips feel so warm? Her fingers went to touch them instinctively.

Bloody hell. Why was she in her room?

She sighed and stood up, going to look out her window. The moon was full tonight. She yawned again before going downstairs to grab some food. Nothing like a snack to bring you to your senses.

She had dreamed that Inuyasha had kissed her.

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! What does this mean? Oh, and just in case there's any confusion, no, Inuyasha DID NOT hear Kagome's rant to the grave. So he doesn't know her side of the story. Just making that clear. Please, please review!**


	4. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I'm sorry this took forever to update. I got caught up in updating my other fic, "And You Think I'm Crazy?" and totally disregarded this one. This chapter will be the start of the cycle that will fuel this story. Thank you for reading and enjoy! Oh yeah, this IS a disclaimer. (unhappy smiley face) I don't own Inuyasha. (All hail Rumiko!)**

* * *

That Saturday, Sango had invited Kagome to come to the beach and stay in her grandparents' beach house for the weekend. She had invited Miroku as well. Of course, the little pervert was up for it. Sango asked Kagome if she minded if she invited Inuyasha and maybe Kikyo. Kagome had responded by stuttering a lot and blushing.

"I don't care." She finally spat out. "As long as they stay out of my way and he doesn't try to drown me."

Sango chuckled. "I highly doubt his dislike for you is that extreme."

Kagome just shrugged.

And so, here they all were, at the beach. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out, the gulls were flying above the banks, and the water was moderately calm. Kagome held her towel around herself, a pink one with white stripes on either end. She had debated on wearing her one-piece suit, but knew it would be dreadfully uncomfortable. So, she went with her lime-green two-piece suit. She'd caked on sunscreen and put on her huge sunglasses. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail on her head. She caught up to the others at their designated spot and sighed.

Inuyasha was wearing deep red swimming trunks, revealing a finely chiseled upper body. And his arms. Oh, his arms.

_Stop it!_ She mentally chastised herself. _His girlfriend is right there!_

"It's about time you caught up, Kagome!" Sango teased as she set up a large umbrella and her long white beach towel. Her hair was pulled up as well, her white-rimmed sunglasses holding her bangs out of her face. Her swim suit was a pink bikini with white draw strings tied together on both sides of her hips and her back and neck.

Miroku whistled as he watched Sango lay out on her towel. His trunks were dark blue and purple, with a white line separating the colors on each leg. He was nicely built as well. "Damn, Sango. I'm starting to think you picked that suit out just to torture me."

Sango responded with a smirk. "Maybe."

Kikyo chuckled. Kagome politely smiled at her when they made eye contact. Kikyo returned the smile, but there was a little bit of what felt like a warning in her eyes. Kagome didn't really hold it against her. Inuyasha looked incredibly hot right now. It was her right to be a bit territorial. Kagome would be the same way.

But she couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Kikyo was wearing a white bikini, revealing a pale, luscious body that any sane man would simply kill for. Goodness, Kagome was feeling more self conscious than she'd ever been in her entire life. She would look so ridiculous standing next to her.

_Well then, I'll go sit by myself over here. Then it won't be as bad._

_

* * *

_

Inuyasha glared at her. He was really surprised he and Kikyo had even been invited. He knew Sango would always put Kagome's wishes before his. He didn't blame her. He smirked as Kikyo lay out next to Sango. His girlfriend was gorgeous. He had no doubt she would put Kagome to shame.

And then he looked up at her.

Kagome slowly dropped her towel to the ground, spreading it accordingly. Her skin was fair, tinged in certain places with a slight tan. Her legs were athletic, long and toned. The whole length of her just somehow…made him want to howl. That color really looked good on her.

_What the hell?_ He thought. _Kikyo is sitting right next to you, hot as hell, and you're drooling at the sight of the girl you hate! What's wrong with you?_

Kagome had been lying in the sun for about half an hour when she felt something very cold hit her body. She shot up to find Sango grinning at her mischievously, holding a large blue bucket in her hands.

"Sango? Why would you do that?"

Sango laughed. "Because you're an open target and I'm tired of just laying in the sun!"

"I should totally kick your ass for that." Kagome smirked slightly as she stood. The other three observed as she did so.

Sango stuck her tongue out playfully. "Why don't you come over here, then?"

Kagome laughed and charged her, and they went tumbling into the sand. "Ow, hot!" they both shrieked, laughing so hard they could barely breathe. They trudged over to the ocean water. Kagome went under to rinse the sand from her face and hair. She came up grinning.

* * *

Inuyasha could swear that he'd never seen anyone as beautiful as the girl wearing the lime green bathing suit. He felt ashamed of that. But it was something he couldn't deny.

He watched like a hawk as her lips smiled and moved. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her while she was awake this time. He could imagine tasting the salt of the sea on her mouth, taking in her sweet scent mixed with the soothing smell of the water. Suddenly a voice broke him out of his trance-like state.

"Yasha? Haha, are you okay?" Kikyo said. She was sitting up now and almost on eye-level with him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Sorry. Just have a lot on my mind." He said, shrugging.

"Anything I should know about?" she inquired.

He glanced at her. "No. I don't really wanna talk about it."

She sighed and followed his gaze to where Kagome and Sango, and now Miroku, were playing around in the water. She narrowed her eyes at Kagome suspiciously. "Kagome's suit is pretty cute."

He felt his stomach tighten, but remained aloof. "I guess."

"And her complexion is quite amazing. Don't you agree?"

He growled deeply. "You going somewhere with this, Kikyo?"

"You keep looking at her. Didn't you two used to be like, best friends?"

"Used to." He curtly replied.

"I remember you mentioning that to me a long time ago when we first got together. But you never told me why."

"Drop it." He said.

"I'm just a little concerned. Whatever happened left unfinished business between you two. Why else would you pick on her so much at school? Are you sure you didn't have a crush on her or something before whatever happened between you two happened?"

"Kikyo!" he growled. She sighed. He spoke in an agitated tone. "I said I didn't want to talk about it. I don't and didn't have a crush on her. Just chill and quit being jealous."

"Jealous? I'm not jealous." She protested. When she saw the knowing look in his amber eyes she lay back down. "Fine. I admit it. I just don't like that she keeps looking at you like she wants to eat you."

_She's been looking at me, too?_ Inuyasha thought, but of course didn't say it out loud. He smirked at her. "Well, c'mon. Who wouldn't want to eat me?"

She rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Kagome! Hey!"

_Ugh_. What was he doing here? _Fucking Koga!_

* * *

Kagome was standing , looking down at her feet as the waves kept washing over them, causing them to sink deeper into the beach. She loved the way it felt to just slowly fall but still be completely in control.

"Kagome! Hey!"

She whirled to see Koga running towards her wearing his hair up and modeling a pair of solid black trunks. He was as beautiful as Inuyasha shirtless…

…Her fantasy was ruined when she felt her ankle pop. She toppled over. She groaned.

Koga skidded to a stop next to her. "You okay?" he asked as he held out a hand for her to take. She sighed and took his hand, using his support to stand.

"Yeah. Clumsy me." _Damn you, sandy beach._

"I didn't expect to see you here today. What a pleasant surprise." He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling in the sun.

"I'm here for the weekend with my friends. One of their grandparents' owns a beach house over here and they're letting us stay in it tonight." Kagome explained.

"Awesome. Hey, what are you doing later?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing except for this I suppose." She made a gesture to the ocean and her group.

"How about you go for a nice stroll along the beach with me? I'll bring some food. It'll be really nice." He said.

Kagome wanted to faint, but because she'd humiliated herself enough already, made herself stay coherent and very much able to function.

"Oh. Well, sure. That'd be great." She smiled, blushing slightly.

He grinned. "I'll let you get back to your friends. I'll be here around six to meet you. Okay?"

"Okay." She said softly. He touched her arm affectionately before jogging back in the direction from which he came. She couldn't wipe the grin off her face.

* * *

A date with Koga? How dare that asshole! Inuyasha was furious about the arrangement. He couldn't stand Koga, thinking he was always top shit when it came to the ladies. Ugh, the guy made him sick, really.

_Hold up. Am I jealous? _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Well, well, well! Inuyasha's kinda starting to figure himself out. Kikyo is getting suspicious. And Koga is getting close to Kagome. How will this origami unfold? REVIEW! I LOVE ALL THE FAVS THIS STORY IS GETTING, BUT I REALLY NEED SOME FEEDBACK! PLEASE, I IMPLORE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! (ahem)**_  
_


	5. Shooting Stars, Hearts Ablaze

**Disclaimer: I'm SO SO sorry this took me so long to update. Had a bit of writer's block, but that changed the other day. I've done research, and I intend to make you love this story so much you'll be in tears before it's over. So, watch out. =] Enjoy this, it's quite a bit longer than I normally write. This was all written last minute, and it took me forever to find a good place to stop. =] **

**

* * *

**

**I'd like to also send a big thank you to PurpleTuesday for giving me this idea about the date! It may not quite be what you pictured, but you definitely started me in a good direction. Many thanks and humble bows go out to you! 3  
**

* * *

Kagome was humming almost constantly for the rest of that afternoon. She couldn't stop it. She was excited to be going on a date with a guy like Koga. He was charming and handsome, as well as into music. A strange little voice in the back of her head kept saying he wasn't her type, but she ignored it. She couldn't help thinking what her type was, then.

Inuyasha's face appeared, and she wanted to laugh. He hated her. He was unavailable. He was…looking at her again.

_Wait_. Why? Did the guy need a camera?

Her eyes met his as she walked towards her towel. He looked away. Was he blushing? _Nah, he's probably just getting a little sunburn. _Even though he was in the shade…

Sango and Miroku joined them. After sitting around and relaxing for a while, Kagome yawned and sat up. Sango stretched.

"So, how about we all head back to the house and eat? There's movies." She suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Kikyo, nodding, agreed.

And so, they gathered their things and headed back through the hot sand back to the beach house. Once they were inside, Kagome nudged Sango.

"I'm gonna use the shower and go meet up with Koga. He said he was bringing food." She told her.

Sango grinned. "I can't believe you're going for a walk on the beach with Koga! He's so _cute_!"

Kagome chuckled."Well, why not, y'know?"

Sango nodded."Yeah. I know. I want details when you get back. In fact, I _demand _them."

Kagome agreed, knowing she had no other choice. She cast Inuyasha a curious look before heading for said shower.

* * *

Inuyasha sighed after he finished changing into his shirt and shorts, accompanied by his usual choice of hemp accessories. He sat next to Kikyo in the living room and leaned his head onto the cushion behind him. What a day.

When a sweet, honey-like scent filled his senses his head shot up. Kagome had entered the room, wearing a white sun dress with matching flip flops. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, still slightly damp from her shower. Her scent was…overpowering. He abruptly stood up and left the room, deciding to go sit on the back porch alone and stare at the beach in the short distance.

_Damn_. What was going on with his head? With his heart? Why did it suddenly start beating faster every time he looked at the wench who hurt his pride more than anything? Why?

Kagome blinked when Inuyasha suddenly left the room. Kikyo looked about as surprised as she did. Kikyo smiled apologetically at her.

"He has no manners, does he?" she said. Kagome smiled, secretly happy Kikyo wasn't a bitch like she had always thought she'd be.

"I don't think so. I've _never _thought so." Kagome said, a laugh in her voice.

"He told me you two used to be best friends. What exactly happened, if you don't mind me asking?"

Kagome should tell her. Make him look like the big, stupid baby he was. But just as the words rose in her throat, so did a cough. She decided fate was intervening due to the secret will of her conscience. She sighed. "I think we just grew apart, that's all. Happens to a lot of people. Uh, sorry. But I have to go meet Koga." Kagome edged toward the door.

Kikyo nodded. "Have fun."

Kagome calmly shut the door behind her and almost screamed when she saw Inuyasha standing not two feet away from her, suspicion and hostility ablaze in his golden eyes. She put her hand on her chest to steady her breathing before she looked up at him.

"Care to tell me why you like to scare people out of their shoes, or am I just special?" she asked him.

"Why didn't you tell her?" he asked.

"You sound angry."

"I'm not angry. I'm confused." He corrected her. "You had an opportunity to totally bash me, tell her what a child I've been, but you didn't take it."

Her brows rose with interest. "So you _admit _you've been really immature about this thing?"

He scowled. "Never said that. But I know that's what you think. So, why?"

She sighed."_Because_, Inuyasha." She side-stepped around him. "It's not my business to tell your girlfriend why you can't stand me. I got over it a long time ago because I decided it was time to grow up. Maybe you should do the same." With that, she left him alone on the porch and headed for the beach.

Damn wench, acting so high and mighty. She thought she was _sooooo _mature? As if she would've acted any differently had _he _won the stupid contest?

His thoughts surprised him a bit. _Stupid contest?_ That's not how he usually felt about it, not at all. Why did it suddenly feel like this little tirade he'd been on meant nothing to him anymore? Why did he not feel like going out of his way to bully Kagome?

He watched her walk away and with an aggravated sigh, he returned to the house.

* * *

Kagome stood on the beach with her shoes off, her feet sinking beneath the smaller waves that were gently caressing the shore. The ocean felt so good on her feet. She wiggled her toes, smiling. This freedom felt like nothing she'd ever felt before. She listened to the gulls crying out to one another, signaling to fly or land, or scavenge the beach for food. She wished she had wings so she could just fly away from this place. Fly from her aunt, fly from her gift, and fly from everything she thought was holding her back from truly living.

"I see you made it." Came a deep voice. Kagome smiled and turned to see Koga standing there, holding a picnic basket and a blanket in his arms. He was wearing a loose black shirt and cut-off denim shorts.

"You would see correctly, then, sir." She grinned, turning around to face him. His eyes quickly scanned her entire person.

"You look great. Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous."

"Am I gonna have enough food to feed myself?" he teased.

"I dunno. I'm quite the savage when I'm hungry." She winked.

"Hm. I like a girl with a healthy appetite." He smirked and walked further up the beach to set the blanket down far away from the water so it wouldn't get wet. He laid the basket on the blanket and patted the ground as he took his spot. Kagome followed suit. She watched as he pulled out two sandwiches, two bags of ships, and two cookies from the basket.

"I hope you like turkey." He said as he handed her a sandwich.

"I love turkey." She smiled and accepted the food.

* * *

Inuyasha grumbled and looked over at Kikyo. "I'm bored."

Kikyo smiled. "Well, why don't you do something about it?"

He grimaced. "If I know what to do about it, I wouldn't be bored."

"I know something we could do." She said seductively, leaning closer to playfully tug on his dog ear. He blushed and swatted her hand away.

"Too many people around." He said to her disappointed face. The girl was like a horny jack rabbit. Damned if it didn't turn him on, but after a while it got a little overbearing and predictable. He was a spontaneous kind of guy.

He felt restless. Like he needed to be somewhere, but he wasn't sure where exactly that was. Kagome's face blurred his vision for a moment. Ugh. That was what was bothering him? _Seriously? Get a grip_, he told himself.

But as he restlessly fidgeted for the next ten minutes, he couldn't get her out of his head. What was she doing right now? She was with that stupid Koga, on the beach. Would they kiss yet? Would he hold her hand and take her on a romantic walk down the water line? The very idea made his blood boil.

"C'mon." he said, taking Kikyo's hand in his. She blinked and stumbled behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach. We can watch the sunset. Much more interesting than watching television." He replied, practically dragging her along behind him the whole way. When they arrived, he lifted his nose discreetly higher in the air and caught the scent of honey and salt water. Kagome wasn't far off now. Grabbing his girlfriend's hand once again, he guided her in the direction of Kagome's scent.

After a few minutes of walking, he spotted the pair in the distance, sitting on the blanket, laughing and talking.

"Is that Kagome and Koga?" Kikyo asked.

"Looks like it."

"They look like they're having a good time." She said pointedly.

"_And_?"

"Kagome seems really nice. It's a shame you're not friends anymore."

"Why do you say that?" he asked, plopping down onto the hot sand. Kikyo slowly took her seat next to him.

"Well, you two just look like you'd click if you were friends. I'd rather it didn't go beyond that." She teased.

Inuyasha didn't detect any sense of teasing in her words. He glared at her. "Why would it go beyond that? I can't stand that bitch, and you'd do well to fucking remember it."

Kikyo looked hurt for a moment. Then she stood up, dusting the sand off of her. "You know what? You're _really _sensitive today. I'm going back to the beach house. I'm tired of this."

Inuyasha growled. "I don't give a damn."

She sighed and stormed off, leaving him to his business. He felt guilty, but what was he supposed to tell her? That it was hard to be in the moment with her because Kagome was close by? Even if they went down the beach in the opposite direction, he knew he wouldn't be able to stand it. No way, he'd just let her get upset and go make up with her later. He heard Kagome's melodious laugh ring in his ears. He grumbled and lay back onto the sand, his hands connecting behind his head.

He could sleep forever listening to her voice.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she stood up with Koga. He packed the trash and blanket carefully back into the basket. They looked at each other and smiled.

"This was really nice, Koga." She said.

"Yeah, it was. Hey, you know we have Music Appreciation together, right?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't know that."

"Well, I notice you don't really talk to anyone. I hope that changes." He grinned.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. "I have a feeling it will." She brushed a stray hair behind her ear. "So, see you Monday?"

He leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. He pulled back and looked into her brown eyes. "See you Monday." He turned and walked back the way he came.

Kagome giggled, feeling like a little girl who just got a love note for the first time. How excited she was! She twirled in a couple of circles, stumbling all over the beach. She walked a ways and stopped dead when she noticed silver hair clashing with the off-white hue of the sandy beach.

She cautiously approached the sleeping half demon and stared down at him curiously. What was he doing here alone on the beach? Had he seen her and Koga? What did it matter? It's not like she cared.

But she couldn't help but smile softly at him while he slept with such a peaceful expression on his face. She eased herself down next to him and gently ran her fingers through his hair. She hadn't done this since before they stopped being friends. She remembered it now. How soft his hair felt between her fingers. She clutched sand in her free hand, feeling uncomfortable all of a sudden. It wasn't because she was worried if he'd seen her date with Koga, or because he was napping right next to her.

It was because it felt completely right to have him there within her reach.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he shot straight up. A yelp of surprise came from next to him. He turned to see Kagome sitting there next to him, still wearing her previous outfit. Good, she didn't look disheveled. Koga hadn't gotten lucky while Inuyasha slept.

"What the hell are _you _doing here?" he demanded.

She raised her eye brow at him. "I could ask you the same question. You're the one who was sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You looked so _cute_, curled up in a little ball, sucking your _thumb _and making little doggy baby noises in your sleep. I felt I'd be doing an injustice by waking you up." She smirked.

He growled. "You're so full of shit."

She frowned. "Sorry. But you set yourself up for that one." She shrugged and looked into the night sky. Inuyasha followed her gaze curiously. The moon was full above them, and stars painted thick strokes across the strange blackness.

"Have you ever wished on a star, Inuyasha?" she asked him quietly.

He snorted. "Why bother? That fairy tale crap never works."

"So you've tried it?" she asked, looking at him briefly.

"Hell no."

"Not surprised. But you're right. I've tried and tried, but my wish never seems to come true."

"What the hell does someone like _you _need to wish for?" he asked in a sharp tone.

"I can't tell you, otherwise it definitely won't come true." She said, standing up and walking into the water. Her feet began to sink again. She took a deep breath and let her arms relax at her sides.

Inuyasha swallowed. Kagome looked like an angel basking in the moonlight. The ocean behind her and adding sound effect did nothing to wash away his admiration for the sight. He wanted to go up to her, take her into his arms, and spin her under the moon before pressing his mouth against hers, holding her beautiful body flush against his…

That would be fun to explain.

He stood up and walked over to stand next to her. "You look pretty content to just stand there and let your skin prune up like raisins." He remarked.

She looked at him wearily. "That's because the water feels amazing. Try it, it's quite relaxing."

"Like hell."

She shrugged. "Your life." She sighed and picked her foot up to rinse the sand off before doing the same with the other. While standing on one foot, she started sinking again, but wasn't able to put her other foot down in time to regain balance. Instead of her left foot taking its proper place next to the right, it crossed over her right foot and she started barreling down until…

…A very strong, flexed pair of arms caught her. Kagome looked up and Inuyasha's face was hardly an inch from hers. She could feel his breath warm against her face, shaky and intoxicating all at the same time. The hands on her back seemed to grip her tighter and for an instant, his lips fanned her own. Her hands found his shoulders to help support herself against him. The moon reflected off his silver hair like a reflection on the water. So clear and shiny. His eyes were smoldering as they bore into hers.

Then he picked her up back on her own two feet, checked to make sure they were on the correct sides, and backed away from her. "Let's head back. No doubt everyone's wondering how your date with that damn Koga went."

He briskly turned and stormed off. Kagome was frozen for about ten seconds before following him. What the hell had just happened?

* * *

**A/N: Squee! Am I right? I apologize if the slight fluff bothered anyone. I just finished reading a romance trilogy and it got me in the mood for writing deliciousness. Anyway. Here's my thing. I like where my idea is heading, but I'm not getting many reviews at all. 5 reviews for 4 chapters? C'mon, all you people who like to fav and story alert! I need you! I WILL NOT UPDATE UNLESS I HAVE AT LEAST 5 MORE REVIEWS FOR THIS NEWEST CHAPTER...Okay, I'll probably update anyway, but the five reviews would be wonderful.**


	6. 6 Out of Sight, but Not Out of Mind

**Disclaimer: I'm SORRY. I took forever, I know. But I woke up feeling like I needed to write today. I hope you like this chapter, it gets INTERESTING! I don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

Kagome sighed as she put her back pack and things on the floor next to her writing desk. She rubbed her forehead, feeling a little light-headed. She kicked off her shoes and plopped down on her bed, slowly easing onto her back to stare up at the ceiling.

What a weird freaking day.

First, she was running late. Last night she'd been up late studying for a test and forgot to reset her alarm clock. She made it to second period. Just in time to be glared down by Inuyasha and receive attention from Koga. Koga was very funny, and very helpful. He definitely made the class a lot more likeable.

But Inuyasha...had her _confused_.

After class was over, he followed her but remained at least ten feet away. He said nothing, never touched her, never spoke a word to her. Which was strange. If Inuyasha was going to bully her like he normally did, he needed to get a little more involved. Not that she was complaining. But still.

She thought about their moment on the beach under the full moon. It was the most romantic and exciting experience of her life.

But it was with _Inuyasha!_

"Gah! I can't take this anymore! I need to go for a run." she sighed heavily as she lifted herself up off the bed. She swiftly changed out of her clothes into a white shirt and black gym shorts, along with white socks and white sneakers. She pulled her long hair up into a ponytail and grabbed her ipod.

**"Kagome!"**

She groaned at the sound of her aunt's voice. She sounded happy. This couldn't be a good thing.

"Yes, Aunt Kaguya?" she called as she walked out of her room. She glided down the stairs and into the family sitting room, where her aunt was sitting and gawking at a piece of paper.

"Kagome, look at this! There's a talent scout coming to your school to try to form a **band**! It's free to audition, and the winners get to record a cd and go on a tour around Japan! Schooling will be taken care of for the duration of the tour and everything! Isn't this exciting? You're going to audition, _right_?" her aunt spoke in one of those **high-pitch-I'm-going-to-keep-talking-fast-so-you-can't-argue voices.**

"I had no idea." Kagome shrugged. She didn't wanna audition, really. But she knew she was going to. It couldn't be helped. "I'll sign up tomorrow."

"That's my girl!" Kaguya grinned. "Where are you off to?"

"Going for a quick run over to Sango's house. I'll be back in time for dinner." Kagome responded briskly, turning to exit.

"Oh. Well be careful. Don't over-work your body. Where else will you get the energy to sing?"

Kagome said nothing. She put her earphones in, walked out of the house until she reached the sidewalk, then she broke into a steady jog.

* * *

Inuyasha growled as he threw his text book across his room**. "This is ridiculous!"**

"What's so ridiculous?" his mother said as she walked in.

"Homework. It's bogus. A well-kept conspiracy to brainwash all mankind. I hate it."

His mother chuckled. "You're silly. Why don't you get a tutor or Miroku or someone to help you out?"

"Miroku isn't any better at this stuff than I am. He's all about the drums."

"Well what about Sango?"

"Bass."

"Kikyo?"

"Flute."

"_Kagome_?"

Inuyasha fell silent. His ears flattened against his head. "She'd rather die than help me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. She's such a nice girl."

"Yeah _right_."

"You know she is, Inuyasha. I'm sure she'd help you if you just came off your high horse and asked her. Really, son, that contest was a _year _ago. No reason to not be friends."

Inuyasha groaned. He was tired of having this conversation already. "Mom, don't worry about it. I'll find a tutor."

"Fine. Did you sign up for that band thing already?"

"Yep. I did yesterday."

"Cool. I wish you the best." she smiled. Inuyasha nodded and she quietly left his room.

He hit his head against his desk a few times. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't focus on his homework, or even his girlfriend. All he could think about was Kagome and how beautiful she looked in the moon light on the beach the other night. He thought about how light she was in his embrace, how her eyes lit up in surprise when he caught her and held her there like that.

He shook his head angrily. "I really need therapy."

"Inuyasha!" came his father's voice. Uh-oh. Inuyasha slowly got up, stretched, and came out into the sitting room.

"Yeah, dad?"

"Take these to Sango's house for me. Her father wanted to borrow them but I simply don't have the time to take them myself." Inutaisho handed him some movies. Inuyasha looked through them.

"The Last Samurai? Big Fish? Why does he wanna borrow such _lame _movies?" Inuyasha said in disgust.

"They're not lame. Just take them for me, please."

"Ugh. Do I have 'delivery boy' on my forehead or what?"

Inutaisho smiled up at his son in amusement. "Do you _really _want me to comment on that?"

"Whatever. I'm going now." Inuyasha turned to leave.

"See you at dinner."

* * *

Kagome slowed her pace when she reached the park. She coughed a bit. Man, her throat was killing her. Kaguya would not be pleased. She decided to take a break and headed over to the swings. She sat down and swayed from side to side, leaning her head against the chain link that held the seat up. She coughed again.

Perhaps she drifted off. She couldn't remember. A piercing, aggravated voice rang in her ear.

**"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET RAPED, YOU IDIOT?"**

Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She grimaced, then scowled, deciding not to give him the satisfaction of any kind of smile. "What are you doing, Inuyasha?"

"I could ask you the same question." he said, his arms folded across his chest.

"If you must know," she coughed slightly,"I was running and wanted to take a break. I guess I just drifted off."

"Yeah, that's smart! Let's just wear a skimpy outfit, run for a bit, and crash on the playground all alone. God. You're dumb!" he yelled.

"Wouldn't it make you happy? Just a little?" she snapped.

"What are you talking about?"

"If I was just snatched up! Raped, killed, etcetera! You wouldn't have to see me, or deal with me and my voice anymore! Wouldn't that make you _happy _Inuyasha? Because it's all about **YOU**, after all! **I'm **an idiot who dominated your ass in a contest because I had no choice. But **you're** the victim here, **not **me. I figure you'd be _thrilled _if you didn't have me around anymore." she yelled.

Tears filled her eyes. She didn't even know why she was going off like this. But he was always on her mind, always making her feel weird, not to mention he hated her guts. He _deserved _this. She couldn't take it anymore.

Inuyasha was too stunned to react for a minute or two. What did she mean by not having a choice about winning the contest? How could she think he wanted to her be kidnapped or worse? Is that how he'd been making her feel all this time?

"It wouldn't stop me from thinking about you." he said softly. Kagome's eyes met his and he couldn't look away.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. A stubborn look appeared on her face. He kinda wanted to laugh at how cute it was.

"Anyway. I have to go home. Dinner will be ready soon." she said.

"Me too. Um...do you need me to walk you home? Just in case you decide to take a break and crash in a tree or something?"

Kagome smirked slightly, making Inuyasha's heart leap out of his chest.

"Thanks, but I'll stay awake. I'm...sorry for yelling at you like that. It was uncalled for." she said softly, turning to leave.

Inuyasha yelled it before he could stop it. It was like word-vomit. **"Kagome, I love you!"**

Kagome gasped and whirled around to look at him. But when she did, he was gone.

Did she hear him right? Maybe he said _hate_, not _love_? She wasn't sure.

She was more bothered by the fact that she had wanted to immediately respond with _'I love you, too'._

_

* * *

_**AN: AWH! I TOLD YOU IT WAS INTERESTING! NOW, WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN THEY GO BACK TO SCHOOL FOR THE AUDITIONS? HM? REVIEW PLEASE =)**_  
_


	7. The Audition and The Duet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. This chapter is somewhat long. I felt it necessary to write out a whole song audition, but for a good reason. enjoy : )**

Kagome sat in the auditorium, holding the slip of paper with her audition number on it. Number thirty-one. There were so many people here to try out for this whole band thing. And should she really be surprised? This was a school for music, after all. These students had been preparing for this sort of opportunity for years and years. And shouldn't she want this as well? She should, she mused, but she wished she could do something else with her life.

She scanned the crowd idly, getting an idea of what the competition was. She gasped slightly when she found a pair of golden eyes staring back at her.

She felt her face get a little warmer and she looked away. She had been doing her best to avoid him since their meeting in the park yesterday. She still couldn't put a finger on what he had said to her before running off, but any time she thought about it her heart would start to race. Like maybe she knew exactly what he said, she just couldn't believe it.

"Kagome, hey!" Koga approached and took the empty seat next to her. Kagome smiled nervously. He was a hottie all right, but something about him felt like too much. Maybe she was just nervous and that's why she got a weird feeling in her gut whenever he flirted with her these days.

"Hi, Koga. You're auditioning too?"

"Yep! The list said piano players were welcome. So I thought I'd give it a shot."

"I'm sure you'll make it. You're the best piano player in this school."

Koga smirked. "And you're the best singer in this school. Maybe it's a sign, y'know?" he winked at her. Kagome blushed fiercely.

"Uh, yeah, sure, maybe." she said aloud but thought, _Could I sound more like a ditz?_

"Listen, Kagome. I've done nothing but think about you since our date on the beach. I really like you. You're so talented and beautiful. I think you should only have someone equally as talented and charming in your life. I was really hoping you'd consider being my-" but he was cut off by an elbow jamming into his head.

* * *

Kagome didn't realize she had been holding her breath. Koga was suddenly on the floor, and Inuyasha was standing over him, looking aggravated as ever.

"Inuyasha, what are you-?" she muttered.

"Kagome, if you don't mind, they've been calling your number for the past **FIVE FUCKING MINUTES! **_Some _of us would like to get this audition over with, and we can't do it if _you're _not paying attention when it's _your _turn." he growled.

"How did you know my number?"

"They got so desperate they called your name, too, idiot."

Koga stood up, rubbing his head. Kagome wondered if he had a lump. "Hey, mutt! What the hell is your problem?"

Inuyasha ignored him and glared at Kagome. "Go. I'm after you." Then he returned to wherever he was sitting originally.

Kagome sighed and stood up. She apologized to Koga on Inuyasha's behalf, and descended the stairs, coughing a little every other step. She might be getting sick, go figure. She apologized to the talent scout for her delay, and got up on stage.

"Whenever you're ready, Miss Higurashi."

Kagome took a deep breath. She had to do this so her aunt would be pleased and continue taking care of her family. She had to forget that Inuyasha was watching. She had to forget that Koga had almost asked her to be his girlfriend. The lights were so hot on stage, and bright. She looked around the crowd again, trying to get a focus on something so she could start.

Inuyasha locked eyes with her. He must've known she was nervous. He knew her too well. Her knees felt like jelly, but somehow she stayed standing. She squinted. What was he doing? Was that...was he giving her a thumbs-up? She sighed, touched by the gesture without understanding the reason. She inhaled deeply, then began to sing.

"_The power lights went out,_

_And I am all alone._

_But I don't really care at all._

_Not answering my phone._

_All the games you played,_

_The promises you made._

_Coulda finished what you started,_

_Only darkness still remains._

_Lights out, couldn't see_

_When it was 'you and me'._

_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight._

_I'm beginning to see the light._

_Blow the candles out,_

_Looks like a solo tonight._

_But I think I'll be all right..."_

Once her song was over, the crowd in the auditorium applauded with fervor. She smiled, bowed respectfully, then returned to her seat. She wasn't surprised to find Koga still sitting there, but for some reason she kinda wished he wasn't.

"Kagome, you were amazing!" he exclaimed.

"Number thirty-two!" the talent scout called out.

"Anyway, I was going to ask you before we were so rudely interrupted...if you would be my girlfriend?" he waited, looking at her. But her eyes weren't on him. They were on the stage. "Kagome?"

Inuyasha began his song, and Kagome suddenly couldn't see anyone else or hear anyone else. Was Koga talking to her? She couldn't tell.

_"I am finding out_

_That maybe I was wrong._

_That I've fallen down,_

_And I can't do this alone._

_Stay with me,_

_This is what I need for you._

_Sing us a song,_

_And we'll sing it back to you._

_We can sing our own,_

_But what would it be wihout you, oh?_

_I am nothing now,_

_And it's been so long_

_Since I've heard a sound,_

_The sound of my only hope._

_This time I will be listening..."_

Everyone applauded as much for him as they did for Kagome. Inuyasha straight up nailed the song. Inuyasha nodded at the scout and started walking off the stage.

"Wait, if you please, Mr. Taisho? Will Kagome Higurashi please return to the stage?" the scout announced.

Kagome blinked. She turned to Koga. "Are they calling me back up there?"

"Yeah. Listen, we'll talk later, okay?"

She nodded, her stomach in knots. Koga wanted her to be his girlfriend? The talent scout wanted her to come back on stage with Inuyasha? This was a lot to absorb in ten minutes. She made her way back to the stage, and a hush fell around the auditorium. She glanced at Inuyasha, then looked at the other man. "Yes, sir?"

The scout grinned like he had a crazy idea. "Do either of you know the song 'Endless Love'?"

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other to see who would speak up first. They both ended up nodding wordlessly.

"Excellent! Would the two of you do me a favor and sing it for me right now, as a duet?"

Inuyasha's mouth hung ajar. _What? A duet with her?_

Kagome's eyes widened. Sing a duet with Inuyasha? They hadn't done a duet since, well, since before the contest that ruined their friendship. The knots in her stomach grew tighter, if that was even possible.

"Piano man! Endless Love, please!" the scout commanded. The pianist sat up straight and began to play.

Kagome's heart started beating faster. When Inuyasha's voice reached her, she felt as though his words rang true.

He began, "_My love, there's only you in my life, the only thing that's right_." He was looking at her. She swallowed and continued, looking back at him.

_"My first love, you're every breath that I take. You're every step I make."_

Together, their voices harmonized perfectly. "_And I, I want to share all my love with you."_

Inuyasha sang solo in a deeper voice, "_No one else will do_."

Kagome could feel the song carry her spirit up more and more as the two of them sang, and before she knew what was happening, she was smiling at him. "_And your eyes_,"

Inuyasha was smirking a little, his eyes bright. "_Your eyes, your eyes_." Together, they started walking closer to each other. "_They tell me how much you care, oh yeah. You will always be my endless love_."

They turned away from each other a little, looking shy. "_Two hearts. Two hearts that beat as one. Our lives have just begun."_

Kagome put her arms around herself and started alone, _"Forever," _Inuyasha joined her,_ " I'll hold you close in my arms. I can't resist your charm."_

Kagome smiled bigger now. "_And love_,"

Inuyasha returned the smile, "_Oh, love_." They joined together. "_I'll be a fool for you, I'm sure_."

Kagome did a graceful sliding with her feet as she neared him. "_You know I don't mind_." Together, now standing a few feet apart, "_Cause you, you mean the world to me. Oh! I know I found in you, my endless love."_

They walked in a small circle on the stage, looking at each other all the while. Their stage chemistry was magical. "_Oh, and love, oh love, I'll be that fool for you I'm sure."_

Kagome stood still again_. "You know I don't mind."_

Inuyasha did the same_. "Oh, I don't mind,"_

Together, _"And yes, you'll be the only one! Oh, no one can deny this love I have inside. And I'll give it all to you!"_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and sang out,_ "My love!"_

Kagome sung with him, softer, _"My love, my love,"_

Together they slowly turned back to face the scout._ "My endless love."_

The talent scout was beside himself with excitement. "Wonderful! Bravo! Thank you so much! Please be sure to check the postings tomorrow!"

Inuyasha and Kagome awkwardly nodded. They looked at each other, the same anxious look in both their eyes. They both knew it, they did well together on stage. The physical chemistry, their voices, all of it. When they were in duet mode, it was like nothing bad had ever happened to them and they were truly lovers expressing their hearts to one another.

Inuyasha normally would've been upset that she had been just as good as he was. But he had always known that, he was just too stubborn to accept it. He had honestly hoped the best for her. What had changed his mind all of a sudden? Was it her smile? Her voice? Her eyes? Or was it the tears she shed before him yesterday while she spoke of dying and the thought of losing her was more than he could bear? The thumbs up had been meant to encourage her, just like the first day they met.

And as she walked away from him, he realized that he missed that time of their lives so much it hurt. But there could be no going back. He turned the other way to leave.

* * *

Kagome picked up her things and left the auditorium. She had seen Sango and Miroku's auditions already, and she didn't want to finish her conversation with Koga. Not just yet. She had way too much on her mind. She thought of the gesture from Inuyasha in the crowd. It was just like her first day at this school. The Inuyasha she had met then was cocky, too, but he was also sweet and supportive. They had been so close for so long. Could they ever have that closeness again?

She got home and fell onto her bed with a heavy sigh. Tears sprang to her eyes. "I'm in love with him." she whispered. "I always have been."

But Inuyasha had Kikyo, and it was clear things couldn't be as they once were.

Maybe she would call Koga after dinner.

* * *

**WELL? AGAIN, I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! BUT I'VE BEEN WRITING AT THIS CHAPTER FOR THE LAST TWO DAYS SO I THINK IT'S A GO AGAIN. PLEASE REVIEW AND I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! THANK YOU!**


End file.
